Over the years there have been numerous wrenches developed which have multiple size capabilities.
For example, an adjustable open end wrench has a fixed jaw member and a movable jaw member which is adjustable to engage with many different size fasteners. This type of wrench requires a large wrench head for strength purposes which limits its access to fasteners during many commonly encountered situations; and, this wrench requires working room sufficient for the wrench to swing and turn 60 degrees to be operable. In addition, this type of “open end” adjustable wrench is much weaker than a closed end or “box” type wrench. Accordingly, open end wrenches frequently slip upon the fastener being turned resulting in fastener deformation and wrench wear.
An adjustable “box” type wrench has a fixed jaw member and a movable jaw member which is adjustable to engage with many different size fasteners. This type of wrench also requires a large wrench head for strength purposes which limits its access to fasteners during many commonly encountered situations; and, this wrench also requires working room sufficient for the wrench to swing and turn 60 degrees to be operable.
There have been many other known wrenches developed having multiple size capabilities including those with multiple sockets, however, most have proven to be commercially unsuccessful because of the disadvantages specified above, and or, they were too complex and costly to produce.